Paws
Paws and Claws Prep is a high school for teenage canines and felines. Created by MidnightCollies and exists in the Tundraverse. All students welcome! The school was founded by Brooke and Hayden, not long after the original PAW Patrol was formed. They built it as an activity centre for the teenage canines and felines of Adventure Bay. Though once it became more popular and more and more activities were suggested, it was transformed into a school. The school is only open seasonally, being open from January to June and then used as a leisure facility for the remainder of the year. Within those six months the students learn basic training and other skills such as obedience, agility and racing. They also learn advanced subjects such as science and history. The school is open four days a week (Monday to Thursday) from 10:00pm until 4:00pm each day. It is not open on Fridays, on that day it is used for after school clubs such as, sports, art and other activities for the students and other members of the public to enjoy. The school has many facilities such as a cafeteria, sports hall, football field, Laboratory, swimming pool, art room and kitchen. It is mandatory that each student takes two basic training subjects and four advanced classes. Basic: * Obedience and Manner training * Survival training * Careers (for those who have jobs in the paw patrol) Athletics: * Agility training * Swimming/water sports * Soccer * Basketball * Flyball Advanced Classes: * Physics and Astronomy * History * Health Class * Geography * Math * Art Class * Biology * Chemistry * Spanish * French Teachers Needed! * Headmaster: Brooke * Vice principal: Hayden * Counseler: DaceyDacey and Shaw * Nurse: Calla * Janitor: Gordy * Obedience - Severus * Survival training - Kimo * Careers - Rupert * Agility - Sarah * Swimming/Water Sports - Morgan * Soccer - / * Basketball - Aury * Flyball - Quezee * Science and Astronomy - Zane * History - Cornelia * Health Class - Samantha * Geography - Brian * Math - Brooke * Art Class - Morgan * Chemistry - Brennan * Biology - Shaw * French and Spanish - Fitz * Music - / Juniors: (between ages 12-14) * Remix * York * Vega * Hally * Junebug * Beast * Kodiak * Maxie * Melonia * Aussy * Andromeda * Ptero * Suzette * Alegra * Dobby * Jazzmine * Clifford * Turquoise * Amour * Barnaby * Carly * Emilee * Honey lemon * Go go * Nevada Seniors: (between ages 15-17) * Fletcher * Spooks * Elsie * Sport * Wess * Danny * Ashes * Victoria * Diesel * Carver * Macy * Angie * James * Valentine * Brozer * Mimsy * Igloo * Alpha * Raphoe * Hermione * Cloud * Silky * Benjamin * Scramble Note: Feel free to suggest/make pups for students~ only condition is that they have to be older than the pups in the paw patrol (the PP pups in my headcannon are around 10/11 human years old, so only slightly older than them). * Pups and the First Day * Pups and the Bad Day ABPA Uniform.jpeg|School uniform~ the tie and belt is supposed to be a brighter gold colour, used the wrong pencils by mistake. ABPA Brooke and Hayden.jpeg|Brooke and Hayden in uniform~ ABPA Dacey.jpeg|Counsellor Dacey in her uniform~ by confetti the party pup~ ABPA Shaw.jpeg|Shaw the biology teacher in his uniform~ by Confetii the party pup~ Uniforms.jpg|Confetti the party pup's students in uniform~ Gordy.jpg|The Janitor, Gordy! Art and Character belong to Aurychase~ * The idea was thought up by MidnightCollies but thanks to Confetti for helping me out with a few other things! * The academy is where Fletcher met Wess for the first time. * Each staff member wears a pin representing their rank, The Principal, Vice Principal, Counsellor, Nurse, etc. Wear gold pins with an A on them, whereas teachers wear silver pins with a T on them. This rule also apply to the students, the seniors wear a gold necktie but the juniors wear a silver one. * Please do not make any pups a part of this school without telling me, let me know and I'll most likely accept~ Also Please no editing this page without me knowing and all pups that attend and teach at this school must be in my fanon line, which is linked with the Tundraverse. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Pages Category:Teenagers Category:School Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Page by MidnightCollies Category:High School Category:Tundraverse Category:Tundra's Fanon